


The Guardian

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Luke Skywalker, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I refer to the force as one singular being, Other, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sad and Beautiful, The Force Needs a Hug, The Force is Sentient (Star Wars), Young Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Young Luke Skywalker is taken care of by the one being in the galaxy who cares.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & The Force
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Guardian

The Jedi loved to preach to all ends of the galaxy about their knowledge of the Force. That the Force had no natural beginning and was there at the start of time and will remain there until the end of time. They bragged about their relationship with it. How they were the only beings with the ability to commune with the Force. To see the inner workings of the galaxy at their fingertips.

In reality, the Jedi were as clueless as any non force-sensitive. 

You see, the Force, as she was called, was not and will never be endless.

She was born at the same time as the first force-sensitive was born themselves. Sometimes, she couldn’t remember who birthed who.

She was old, she’ll admit the Jedi were right about that fact. She has seen much. Too much for one entity to have to endure through an eternity. Wars have flashed by in groups of lights. Lives taken at her expense too many times to count. Genocide after genocide.

But the worst memory she had had to witness was the purge of her children. She lost thousands of her kids in an act of hate and revenge. With only a handful of her true babies left in the galaxy, she grew weaker. Mind slowly going with the grief the Empire wrought.

No she was not immortal. She lives on in her children and will die with her children.

She was brought back to her task at the sound of a wailing child. One of hers!

She called out for the lost soul and was transported to the sandy desert that was Tatooine. 

Little Luke Skywalker, one of the one few left.

It seems as though the infant had been left alone at home. 

Well not anymore, neither were alone today. 

She wrapped her ethereal body around the still crying child and whispered a soft melody in his ears to soothe him, 

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning, I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

Little Luke had finally stopped his bawling, now preferring to listen and try to reach out to the invisible energy that he could swear was right there… 

_I used to roll the dice_

_See the fear in my enemy’s eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_Now the Old King is dead! Long live the King!_

So many lost in her honor she grimaced slightly, right about to continue, but the snores of Luke caught her by surprise. 

He was asleep.

She laid her head against his pillow, smiling a bit as she felt Luke shift to inch closer to the warm feeling she let out.

And for the first time in her life since she was born, she fell asleep.


End file.
